


Dignified Celebrations

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyfire is *perfectly* dignified</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dignified Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



He did not, no matter what any other mech or femme said after the fact, do a barrel roll. He certainly did not do an inverted loop and crossover combination.

Such exuberant displays were completely undignified, especially for a flier his own size. Dignity was something he would need to maintain, now that he had passed his vocation training and been accepted to the Prestigious Academy of Science.

No, those maneuvers had strictly been physics applications, with the effects noted for posterity. It was always a good thing to know how atmospheric and gravitational pressures affected his frame, after all.


End file.
